DESCRIPTION: Psychotropics are crucial for the treatment of many psychiatric illnesses, but in older adults, these medications are frequently misused. This problem has become even more serious in the era of managed care, and the information explosion from the news media, pharmacies and pharmaceutical company advertising. The proposed videotape series will teach physicians and other caregivers to make better decisions about treating older adults with antipsychotic drugs. Our Phase I educational videotape successfully targeted one dimension of this problem: it significantly improved the capacity of physicians to recognize and manage serious neurological side effects. Phase II will expand by creating a series of four additional videotapes. This expansion will be "horizontal" - aimed at teaching physicians 1) the proper selection of geriatric patients for antipsychotic drugs and 2) the recognition and management of side effects AND "vertical"- aimed at teaching other care givers and patients about the uses and side effects of the drugs. We have assembled an outstanding team of experts in geriatric medicine, psychiatry, nursing, psychopharmacology, education and media to accomplish these objectives. We shall market to Pharmaceutical and Managed Care Companies, Geriatric Institutions, physicians and other health care providers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available